This invention pertains to and is concerned with an eyeglass frame with detachably mounted lenses having a prescription axis alignment system and safety locking feature to assure correct optical positioning of the lenses with no possibility of the lenses separating from the frame. The eyeglass frames of this invention are primarily intended for use with prescription lenses and prescription sunglasses. The most immediate application of these eyeglass frames permits the wearer to interchange a single pair of prescription lenses into multiple frames for fashion considerations. The eyeglass frames are constructed in a rather conventional manner insofar as lenses and temple members are concerned. The modification of the present invention resides in the means of securing the lenses within the lens rings. The lens rings are of a split-ring type of construction wherein the upper and lower portions of the rings may be separated slightly to allow removal of lenses and then drawn together to secure the changed lenses in the lens ring. The opening and closing means used in the split-ring construction of the lens rings may be constructed in a variety of configurations.